Memoirs of a forgotten sister: Hatsumomo's story
by Momo-byon
Summary: Well, my story is based off of the movie and those of you who have seen it would know that Hatsumomo was forced to end her relationship with her beloved, Koichi. But what happens when she starts a quest to find him, forcing Sayuri to go along with her...?


Memoirs of a Geisha: Hatsumomo's story 

By: Momo-byon

(Author's note: My story is based off of the movie, so please forgive me if anything seems out of place…)

What is time? An endless space that can never be felt physically but somehow you know its there. Am I so wrong for loving? Did my time run out? And yet, here I am, lost without Mother. Lost without Pumpkin. Even without Chiyo…I am inflicted with a curse that I cannot lift on my own. What is time? Something that I wish would just end…

**Chapter 1 (Koichi)**

(Scene: Hair flowing all the way to her feet. Eyes that told her whole story and all of the pain she has endured. A beautifully woven silk kimono and cherry blossoms cascading from her hair. In the doorway of the okiya stood Hatsumomo. The heat radiating from her glare could've killed an army if she willed it to do so. Taking wide strides, she approaches Sayuri very cautiously, highly aware of their former rivalry. Yet, behind all of her hatred, there was desperation. Her purpose for coming back to the okiya was simple. She wanted Sayuri's help in finding her lost love Koichi. Since it was Sayuri's fault why she had to part with him, she felt that she should make it up to her. Sayuri looks up from what she's doing…)

Sayuri: (also approaching Hatsumomo with caution) Why are you here?

Hatsumomo: (haughtily) My, my, Sayuri. How you've grown…you're almost starting to look like a real geisha. Almost…

Sayuri: (crossing her arms beneath her breasts) You did not answer my question, what are you doing here?

Hatsumomo: (sneering) I'm sure you would love this. You just like to see me miserable. You conniving chambermaid turned geisha. All right, I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm seeking out Koichi.

Sayuri: (putting on a slight attitude now) And what exactly does that have to do with me?

Hatsumomo: (scoffing) Of course you don't think I came here for no reason. You're going to help me find him.

Sayuri: (misbelieving her) And why should I?!

Hatsumomo: (the poisonous hatred seeping throughout her voice) Because you're the one who made me lose him in the first place. And now you owe this one thing to me. Even after I did my best to help you escape this horrible geisha life, you tore away my one piece of happiness. You thought all those years I was torturing you for no reason. Then you were sadly mistaken.

Sayuri: (thinking aloud) Just because I told on you. What a grudge one can keep…

Mother: (just now entering the room, smoking her pipe as usual, letting out a slight cough) Hmm…so you've decided to come back, year of the dragon? I knew you wouldn't last long in the real world. Just like I had thought, prostitution isn't such a beautiful life, is it?

Sayuri: (sternly) Mother, please…

Mother: Quiet Sayuri, this is for her own good. I raised you up from a little girl, Hatsumomo. Thinking that I could possibly beat the rebellion out of you. But, it was no use. Once a bad apple, always a bad apple…

Hatsumomo: (shouting with all her might) Shut up! Sorry to disappoint you, Okasan, but I never had to prostitute to survive. Unlike you, I kept my faith alive and left for Osaka. He was going to marry me…

Mother: (walking straight up to Hatsumomo and blowing a stream of smoke in her face) Koichi never was going to marry you. Just screw you and leave you, agh. Didn't you wonder why he never came back for you? When you told him to leave, he did it in a heartbeat? Sure, he told he was going to marry you, just to have access to your fragile heart and untouched body.

Sayuri: (gently touching the arm of Mother's robe) Mother, maybe he did come back for her. Maybe someone just deterred him…

Mother: (outing her pipe while walking out of the room) No one deterred him, he was simply tired of taking something that he'd already had many times. Now kindly tell our unwanted guest to leave Sayuri.

(Mother exits leaving Sayuri and a shocked Hatsumomo. Sayuri speaks…)

Sayuri: (wondering aloud) These days, I don't believe a word that Mother says anymore. With her old age, I fear her riddles are becoming more and more complex. Hatsumomo, I will go with you, to find Koichi-san.

Hatsumomo: (looking at her as though she had just awaken from a dream) You will?

Sayuri: (nodding her head) Yes, I know what it is to find true love and happiness. I want you to experience this too.

Hatsumomo: (flashing her hair backwards) I will let you know now that we are not friends.

Sayuri: I understand completely.

Hatsumomo: (looking at her suspiciously) You do?

Sayuri: Yes, I do.

(Hatsumomo, despite her will, smiles at Sayuri showing all of her true emotions. Anger, hatred, desperation, bitterness. But the most profound was the sadness inside of her that touched Sayuri's heart and compelled her to help out her longtime enemy.)

'And when a little girl finds that her wishes came true, can that not be called happiness. After all, these are not the memoirs of an empress, nor of a queen. These are memoirs of another kind…'

**Chapter 2 (So this is the new arrival)**

(Scene: Hair tied up in a formal geisha style, kimonos flowing free in the wind, eyes concentrated on the goal at hand, Sayuri and Hatsumomo stood poised and ready to trek out. If only Mother would allow them to leave…)

Mother: (smoking her pipe, blocking the okiya gates) No one is allowed to leave this okiya. Especially not my chosen daughter.

Hatsumomo: (advancing towards Mother menacingly) Why don't you just die already?!

Sayuri: Hatsumomo!

Mother: (stepping towards Hatsumomo with no fear in her heart) You think I'm a sucker. Sneaking around with that Koichi and now you're trying to corrupt my daughter? I will not allow this!

Hatsumomo: What can you do?! You can no longer control my emotions or me! Let's go, Sayuri…

(Hatsumomo grabs Sayuri's hand and pushes passed Mother. As they made their way outside, a young girl speaks out…)

Keiko: (from behind the okiya gate) Sayuri-neechan…

(They both turn and notice her. Sayuri approaches the young girl and speaks…)

Sayuri: (kneeling down to become eye-level with the young girl) Keiko-chan, what is it?

Keiko: (shyly) You're leaving me again, right?

Sayuri: Only for a brief moment. I have to take care of some business…

Keiko: (suddenly excited) Let me come with you! Please!

Hatsumomo: (speaking all of a sudden) No! A little brat like you would be nothing but a nuisance to us!

Sayuri: Hatsumomo, be nice…

Hatsumomo: Whatever…as long as she stays out of my way.

Keiko: (happy) Yes, Hatsumomo-neechan!

Hatsumomo: Hmph!

Keiko: But, where exactly are we going?

Hatsumomo: (softly) I heard a message on the wind…Yoroido is calling…

(Sayuri was not prepared for this revelation. Yoroido had been her former home before she came to the okiya. The last time she and her family saw each other had been in Yoroido. She speaks…)

Sayuri: (a little too eagerly) Hatsumomo, maybe we can try Osaka again, or look here in Miyako first.

Hatsumomo: No. Koichi was an adventurer. He loved going to foreign places. He wouldn't stay here or go to Osaka, seeing as Osaka was a prime target for the war. Our best bet is going some place distant. Some place almost forgotten…

Keiko: (grabbing a cherry blossom from a near-by tree and placing it in her hair) I'm sure we will have great memories when we return.

Hatsumomo: (slightly smirking) I will never return. My life is bound to him; I will seek him out until time swallows my soul.

(Sayuri and Keiko admire Hatsumomo's profile. She had matured in a way that even Sayuri probably would never understand. She was in love with love, and that made Sayuri happy.)

'From that moment, I told myself, when I make tea, when I pour sake, when I dance, when I tie my obi, it will be for Koichi. Until he finds me, until I am his…'

**Chapter 3 (The runaway woman)**

(Scene: The mighty steam powered train zoomed passed many fields and rural areas. As she looked out the window, Sayuri began to remember the feelings she felt when she was torn away from her father and sent to the okiya. She remembered her longing to see her mother's face again and to hear her sister's reassuring voice. The feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her and she turned to see what had become of her companions. Hatsumomo was sleeping soundlessly besides Keiko. Her long flowing tresses were lying gently against the top of Keiko's head. Somewhat, a smile could be seen playing softly at the sides of her lips. Keiko looked pleased that Hatsumomo was actually taking a liking to her. Sayuri smiled, remembering how Hatsumomo despised her when she was little. Suddenly, the train makes a sudden stop, causing everyone on board to lurch forward violently. Hatsumomo and Keiko both awake with a start, looking around them bewildered. Soon enough, the train conductor enters their compartment and begins to explain…)

T.C: (clearly his throat and trying his best not to look disheveled) I am very sorry folks for the delay. It appears that we have been notified that this train is carrying a wanted thief. A runaway woman, to be precise. Please be patient while the officials search. Thank you.

Hatsumomo: (sighing heavily) Another obstacle in my path to find Koichi. This day can't any worse…

Keiko: (looking up at Hatsumomo earnestly) Um…Hatsumomo-neechan, I have to use the bathroom.

Hatsumomo: (frowning deeply) Just great…Sayuri, we will be back soon.

(Sayuri nods while Hatsumomo takes Keiko's hand and escorts her to the bathroom. Just as she were about to open the bathroom door for Keiko, a woman swings the door open, hitting Keiko in the process. She briefly looks back then runs off to another compartment. Hatsumomo examines Keiko forehead to see if she had any bruises. Luckily, nothing was seen. Highly upset, Hatsumomo tells Keiko to use the bathroom, and then she rushes off to find the rouge woman. After racing through two compartments, she finally catches up to the woman, who was now being held tightly by one of the officials. Seeing her face clearly, Hatsumomo speaks…)

Hatsumomo: (barely above a whisper, in shock) Satsu..!

(The official spots her and speaks…)

O.F: (giving Hatsumomo a stern look) You know this woman, ma'am? Are you her associate?

Hatsumomo: (kind of at a loss for words) What? No, I…

O.F: (to one of his underlings) Grab her.

Hatsumomo: What?! Don't you dare touch me! I have done nothing wrong!

(This is the scene that Sayuri and Keiko arrive to after using the bathroom. Hatsumomo and a random woman in the custody of the officials. Sayuri speaks…)

Sayuri: (haughtily) Hatsumomo, what have you done now?!

Hatsumomo: (sneering) Don't look at me with those accusing eyes, Chiyo. These men are mistaken in their terrible judgment.

Voice: (filled with dread and sorrow) Chiyo-chan…

(The five of them turn their attention to the rouge being held tightly by the top official. A tear slides down her cheek and she speaks again…)

Rouge: You have become very beautiful. I am in awe…

Sayuri: (almost not believing her own eyes) Sa-Satsu…Is that you..?

O.F: (deliberately roughing Satsu up even more) You two know each other? Who is this woman to you?

Sayuri: (closing her eyes while feeling the warm tears of bottled up emotions slide down her cheeks) ……

Keiko: Sayuri-neechan…

Hatsumomo: (finally released from the second officials tight grip) Why did you come back?! Your perfect chance to escape! What business did you have back in Miyako?

Satsu: (softly) I was trying to find out information on Chiyo. But I couldn't very well walk back into the okiya.

Sayuri: (cold seeping throughout her voice) I am sorry but my name is Sayuri. I do not know who you are. You must have me mistaken for someone else. You may take her away.

(Sayuri turns her back to them and begins to walk back to their compartment. The tears falling as though if they did not escape, they would drown her whole body. Hatsumomo looks at Satsu and shakes her head and follows behind Sayuri, while Keiko does the same…)

'At the temple, there is a poem called 'loss' carved into the stone. It has three words but the poet has crossed them out. You cannot read 'loss', only feel it…'

**Chapter 4 (We are your only family now)**

(Scene: The train station in Yoroido. Sayuri is the first to exit the train, followed closely by Hatsumomo and Keiko. As she made her way towards the gates that led into Yoroido, she feels a hand stop her. Turning around swiftly, she speaks…)

Sayuri: (softly while trying to hold back her tears) Hatsumomo, just give me some space to myself. Please…

Hatsumomo: Of course not! Why did you turn your back on her?

Sayuri: Why does it matter to you? You hate me, remember? Or has unrequited love clouded your mind?

(SMACK!! Sayuri keeps her head down as she softly rubs the spot where Hatsumomo slapped her. Hatsumomo speaks…)

Hatsumomo: (a dangerous chill in her voice) Let me tell you this, no matter what happens, I will always hate you. Forgive me if sometimes I get complacent and forget that.

Sayuri: (finally lifting her head to come eye to eye with Hatsumomo) I'm sorry, Hatsumomo. In my moment of selfishness, I attacked you mercilessly.

Hatsumomo: (shaking her head while smirking) Oh no, Sayuri. You could never attack me mercilessly because……I would never allow it.


End file.
